


[Podfic] Motivations by JenNova

by fire_juggler



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motivations by JenNova read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> John never wears gloves. Finch bought John an apartment full of windows. And why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Motivations by JenNova

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Motivations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452543) by [JenNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/pseuds/JenNova). 



> Many thanks to JenNova for giving blanket permission for podfic. ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/motivations.mp3)

## Length:

00:25:04 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/motivations-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 24.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/motivations-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 12.0 MB 



## Music Snippet:

War by Jonatha Brooke and The Story, found in the album [Plumb](http://www.amazon.com/Plumb-Jonatha-Brooke-Story/dp/B000003N5P/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1380484388&sr=8-1&keywords=plumb+jonatha+brooke)  
---|---


End file.
